Carolina's Relationships
Carolina mainly has relationships with her fellow Freelancers rather than the Reds and Blues. She didn't trust the Reds and Blues and saw them as worthless idiots. However, she warms up to them as they work together to find the Director and by the end of Season 10, she considers them as friends. Blue Team Although her relationships is slightly better with the Blues than the Reds, Carolina still saw them as fools and had little respect towards them. However, with Epsilon's aid, she began to warm up to them. Caboose Carolina clearly dislikes him and has no qualms about threatening him. When Caboose misinterprets her threat, Carolina gets angry and shoots some explosives behind him, asking if he can understand that, showing that she has no respect for his intellect (or lack of). Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what they did with the Monitor, she is furious that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. Carolina only seems to see him as a means to an end in her revenge against the Director. She starts to warm up to Caboose, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues when they come to her rescue in True Colors, and may even began to somewhat like them, as in Don't Say It, when she inquires about what will happen to them. Tucker Carolina seems to dislike Tucker as she shot at him for spying on her conversation with Wash and for him using his Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow catchphrase. Tucker continues to try and hit on her, but she coldly rebuffs his advances. Later, in the desert, when Caboose tells her about what he and Tucker did with the Monitor, she becomes furious at the fact that they just discarded such an important piece of equipment. However, Tucker clearly has a mutual dislike of her. When she reveals that she plans to use them as cannon fodder to kill the Director, Tucker is outraged and furiously calls her a psycho to her face. Carolina shows her lack of empathy towards him when she threatens to kill him if he doesn't co-operate. Despite this animosity between the two, Tucker is the first to decide to help her and Epsilon on their mission after a speech from Doc, and even saves her from two robotic Tex drones. Interestingly enough, in Season 12, Carolina was willing to act as a distraction for Tucker's plan to stop the Space Pirates in Fed vs. New, despite the fact that Tucker refused to go along with her plan to use the Blood Gulch Crew as cannon fodder in a similar scenario. Church Although the two have not had any direct interaction with each other, Church seemed to be aware of Carolina's existence. Church mentioned her name to Tex in Biting the Hand and in Reconstruction, Church asked Delta about Carolina's condition on handling two A.I.s in her head. Epsilon Originally, Carolina and Epsilon had no trust in each other whatsoever, despite the former rescuing the latter from the Epsilon Unit. Epsilon questioned why she was alive, and later tried to spy on her along with Tucker in What's the "I" Stand For?. She soon shot at him after he compared her to Tex. He later convinced the Reds and Blues not to trust her. After speaking to her in Out of Mind, and being able to empathize with her experience of "chasing ghosts" they became more friendly with each other. Carolina thanked him for showing her memories of Delta and York, and she even makes a joke, breaking her cold, wrathful, and angry persona. She even goes as far as to implant him in her armor. She soon starts confiding in Epsilon her insecurity about not being able to beat Tex. During their confrontation with the Director, Carolina convinces Epsilon, as well as her herself, to let go of his hatred towards the Director, with Epsilon thanking her later on. After the Blood Gulch Crew crash land on Chorus, Carolina and Epsilon discover a transmission of stolen Freelancer equipment and agree to to do some good by regaining it. By working together, the two manage to gain back several pieces of Freelancer equipment and, in turn, grow a stronger bond, with Epsilon even referring to Carolina as 'sis'. Washington Carolina and Wash seem to share somewhat of a brother-sister type relationship, as Carolina is almost constantly looking out for him, and Wash respects her skills and intelligence. She trusted Wash enough to take over York's duty as a lockpick before he returned from the medical wing. Wash seems very comfortable around her, even being able to joke about her combat skills as just "showing off." Carolina also saved his life twice; first from being incinerated by a flamethrower in The Sarcophagus, and second from a nuke when he didn't use his jetpack for fear of ending up like Georgia in Turbulence. During their flight towards the Longshore Shipyards, Carolina joined York in teasing Wash about his helmet getting rid of his vomit, to which Wash calls them "assholes". During a present day segment of Season 10, they are seen conversing at the Wind Power Facility about the Reds and Blues, and despite Wash defending them, and saying that they almost captured Meta during Reconstruction there, she coldly replies that they didn't. When she decides to leave for an island, Wash voices his concern about the situation, but Carolina pleads him to trust her. In all capacities, however, Carolina does care about Wash and mentions him as one of the reasons for revenge against the Director. However, the two Freelancers have very different opinions about their courses of action, and Carolina's zealous attitude towards the mission along with her disrespect for the Reds and Blues annoys Wash. When Carolina starts to throw a tantrum over a dead end, Wash sternly reminds her that they knew their chances of finding anything were slim. Carolina stares him down, declaring that she would see the mission completed. Wash obeys and leaves, despite his obvious resentment. Carolina clearly doesn't understand Wash's loyalty towards the Reds and Blues as she is visibly shocked when Wash points his gun at her and demand that she stand down. Carolina becomes remorseful and hurt when Wash expresses his disappointment with her decisions. When the Reds and Blues return to help her fight off the Tex copies, Wash orders her to get up. Carolina is surprised that Wash came back for her and is clearly happy to see him. Tex While Tex had no interactions with Carolina at the time, Carolina, along with many other Freelancers, watched Tex battle Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, due to her extreme skill against the three agents and her special treatment after the battle. Carolina later confronts Tex in The Sarcophagus, and questions why she was sent on the mission. During the episode Spiral, the two Freelancers race each other on the city streets in an attempt to recover the briefcase, indicating a clear rivalry between the two. When Tex takes the credit for Carolina's efforts to recover the briefcase, she taunts her by saying "better luck next time" to exemplify their hostility. In the aftermath of the mission, Carolina loses her no. 1 position on the Freelancer leaderboard to Tex, no doubt leaving her with an even less positive relationship with her. When Tex first appeared in Season 10, Carolina reacted with animosity, and immediately charged into enemy fire. York commented that their enemies were 'not ones she was fighting'. Despite their differences, Carolina was willing to work with Tex to get into the Leader's bunker. When Tex fatally wounds C.T., Carolina angrily scolds her for killing a teammate. In the present, Carolina acts violently when Epsilon compares the two of them, in attitude or skill. She even goes so far as to state that she hated her for her skills. Eventually, it is revealed that Carolina has a slight inferiority complex towards Tex, believing she was better than her. But upon talking to Epsilon about this, and telling her that if Tex was the best she would be the one alive, Carolina seems to be starting to let go of her animosity. When she faces off against the Director's army of Tex clones, she furiously attacks using everything around her to her full advantage, even ignoring Epsilon's protests and well being. When she is knocked down and injured, Carolina breaks down and laments that she can never beat Tex. Red Team Originally, Carolina had no respect for the Reds, while the Reds were afraid she was going to use them as cannon fodder. However, she later warms up to them and realizes they were right about her vendetta. Sarge Carolina has no clear opinion of Sarge, though originally declared him an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Sarge has a clear dislike for her, calling her "Miss Fussy-Britches" and bluntly refusing to sacrifice himself or his squad on account of her vendetta. However, after a speech from Doc, Sarge and the other Reds and Blues eventually rescue Carolina from the Tex Drones, and the two begin a new friendship. Simmons Simmons seems to distrust Carolina, believing she will abandon them if they are in need of help or eliminate them to cover loose ends. When they returned to Valhalla, Simmons voices his concern about a UNSC ambush, remembering Wash's warning. Carolina is confused by this and simply tells them to stay put, much to Simmons' annoyance. Simmons' worst fears about Carolina are realized when she reveals her plan to use them as a distraction to get to the Director. However, after a falling out with her and Epsilon, Simmons decides to go and help her, saying they deserve a second chance, and worked with her, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, to defeat an army of Tex Drones. When she rescues the Blood Gulch Crew in Cloak and Dagger, Simmons seems happy about her return. Grif Grif does not seem to respect Carolina, constantly ignoring her orders and disregarding her methods, as seen in the Follow the Leader and Turbulence. However, despite their animosity towards each other, Carolina still saved Grif from a lethal blow to the groin attempted by several Tex clones. Later in season 12, she is far more cordial towards him, politely asking how he knew about the teleportation cubes, rather than bitterly such as in the past. Donut Donut hasn't had much interaction with Carolina, though he did save her from the army of Tex drones by throwing three plasma grenades at them. Freelancers It is shown that Carolina greatly cared for her fellow Freelancers. However, due to jealousy, betrayal, and the manipulation within Project Freelancer, she lost them and wanted to avenge them by killing the Director. York Carolina and York appear to share a caring relationship for each other. In Lifting the Veil, Carolina took great concern for York's injury, yelling at the medics to come to his aid as well. In Planning the Heist, she becomes relieved when York returns from the hospital, yet takes concern for his eye injury. On top of that, she seems to have a more kind and flattering tone around York than with the other Freelancers, as shown in The Sarcophagus. In Out of Body, York's feelings for Carolina are directly implied. In Out of Mind, Carolina goes to York's final resting place and apologizes for not listening to him years earlier. It is revealed in this episode that York and Carolina knew each other prior to Project Freelancer, having first met up at Club Errera. It is further implied that Carolina also had strong feelings for him. After falling into a coma due to her A.I. incident, York refuses to leave Carolina's side. Carolina also appears to very much care for York and listed him as one of her primary reasons for taking down the Director. North Dakota Carolina and North seem to get along well, being able to fight alongside one another in Number One. After their mission, Carolina asks North if she can talk to South, after her rank is reduced on the Freelancer leaderboard, showing some concern. North tells her to "give her a minute". South Dakota Carolina can be somewhat harsh to South at times. In Introductions, Carolina tells South to stop running her mouth for minute, after her comment about Tex possibly taking her spot on the Freelancer leaderboard. South, at times, can also be hard on Carolina. In Follow the Leader, South made a sarcastic remark to Carolina during their brief conversation about the Insurrectionist Leader's whereabouts. Despite this, Carolina showed some concern for South when her rank on the leaderboard was lowered in Season 9. Additionally Carolina listed both of the Dakotas as reasons for her thirst for revenge. Maine/The Meta Carolina seems to care for Maine because she cried out in distress when the Sleeveless Insurrectionist shot him repeatedly in the throat and knocked him down, then nearly stabbed him in a violent manner with Maine's newly acquired Brute Shot. This caring relationship also appears to be mutual, as Maine appears to move in front of Carolina when their warthog is targeted by the Insurrectionist sniper, leading to Maine himself being shot instead of Carolina. She also gave her A.I. Sigma to him to compensate for his lack of speech but he and Sigma later betrayed Carolina, stealing both Eta and Iota and tossing her off a cliff. Despite this years later, Carolina feels guilty that Maine has become the Meta, mainly due to her decision to give him Sigma. Additionally, Carolina listed Maine as a reason for her revenge against the Director. Wyoming Not much interaction has been seen between the two, other than Wyoming asking Carolina a question about the 110 story building's security in Planning the Heist, and in Season 10 when Wyoming refused Carolina's orders to move up for fear of getting killed by two soldiers firing turrets. Like most people, Carolina finds Wyoming's knock-knock jokes to be annoying. Some sort of good relationship can be assumed, however, as Wyoming is shown to be waiting alone, until Washington and York come in, for Carolina to wake up after her AI implantation in New and Improved. Director Carolina showed great respect towards the Director, believing that he had given her "everything" and agreed to do what the Director described as "questionable". Eventually, Carolina developed a hatred towards him, desiring to kill him with the reluctant help of the Reds and Blues. She isn't doing this just for herself, but for everything that the Director has done to her friends. It is revealed in Don't Say It that Carolina is the Director's daughter and that Allison is her mother while she understood that Agent Texas/Beta is her shadow. Carolina upon seeing how emotionally drained the Director has become, decides not to kill him, but instead to let go of her vendetta. Four Seven Niner Carolina occasionally acts as the co-pilot for Four Seven Niner's Pelican troop transport but has little interaction with Four Seven Niner other than that. She seems to have a fairly friendly relationship with her. A.I. Carolina's interactions with the A.I. fragments have a large impact on the series, as they eventually led to the creation of the Meta and the events in Recovery One. Sigma Sigma was Carolina's original A.I. She was willing to give him up to Maine, and Sigma claimed that both he and Maine were grateful for Carolina's generous offer. Despite this, Sigma, with the help of Gamma, deceived Carolina into believing that Texas was only superior to her because she had the Omega A.I., which ultimately led Carolina into getting two A.I. implanted her head, in order to beat agent Texas. After Sigma was able to use Maine to become the Meta, Carolina became their first victim. Delta While Carolina and Delta were rarely shown interacting with one another in the past, it's assumed they had a good relationship based on her interactions with Epsilon-Delta. When Epsilon-Delta appears and shows her York's journal entries to comfort her, Carolina is surprised to see him and begs him not to leave in Out of Mind. In Long Time No See, it's shown that out of all of Epsilon's A.I. memories, Delta is the most concerned about her survival. Gamma Carolina and Gamma had a brief conversation, along with Sigma, about Tex's A.I. Omega. Gamma, along with Sigma, tricked Carolina into believing that Tex was only better then her due to Omega's influence. Eta and Iota Despite the fact that Eta and Iota were implanted into her, little interaction was shown between them. Carolina seemingly treats the two like tools and panics when the Meta removes them from her physically. Because Carolina took Eta and Iota when they were originally intended for Wash and South, she caused Wash to be implanted with Epsilon and increased South's jealousy for an A.I. Charon Industries Although she didn't know the truth about the group, Carolina has been an enemy of Charon Industries for many years. In the past events of the Project Freelancer Saga, she often fought against the Insurrectionists, Charon's private security force, on team missions, believing they were a UNSC splinter group. During the fourth saga, Carolina fights against the "Space Pirates" on Chorus to prevent the corporation from committing mass genocide on the planet. C.T. In Season 9, the two had a disagreement about the Director when C.T. bad-mouthed him about his honesty, and Carolina told her to watch her mouth. However, after C.T. defected to the Insurrection, Carolina tried to discreetly call off the mission to retrieve C.T.'s armor, feeling that it was unnecessary due to the fact that C.T. wasn't the best agent. Carolina tried to talk her down before fighting each other in Season 10, and was extremely upset at Tex when she fatally wounded and tried to kill C.T, still considering her a comrade, despite her defection. Another note of this is when Carolina finds C.T.'s dog tags that Tex kept, she calls her by her nickname, "Connie", which only those close to her call her by. Locus After crash landing on Chorus, Carolina and Epsilon began to pursue the Space Pirates for the armor enhancements they stole, annoying Locus. In Lost But Not Forgotten, Carolina posed as Control in order to convince Locus not to kill the captured Reds and Blues, but Locus becomes suspicious of his "superior". After she infiltrates the Space Pirates, she rescues the Blood Gulch Crew at F.A.C. Outpost 37 after revealing herself to Locus, infuriating the latter. Carolina later fights him at Radio Jammer Station 1C with Wash, but she's incapacitated by Locus with Felix's aid. In You Know Who We Are, when Epsilon teases her about losing to Locus, Carolina defends herself by stating it was part of the plan and she just underestimated him. Felix Carolina seems to despise Felix, due to the fact that he manipulated the Blood Gulch Crew, similar to how the Director manipulated her and her fellow Freelancers. After Carolina sees Felix discuss with Control and Locus on an audio log, she becomes horrified when he reveals the Chorus Civil War is a charade. When Carolina rescues the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger, she faces Felix in close-quarter combat and soon overwhelms him. Confused and angry by Carolina humiliating him in their fight, Felix resorts to stabbing her in the leg before she escapes with the Blood Gulch Crew. In Fed vs. New, Felix calls Carolina unoriginal for camouflaging as a mercenary and proceeds to engage her in combat. Sharkface After Carolina and Washington left Sharkface for dead at the Insurrection Building, Sharkface grew a violent hatred for the two and Project Freelancer all together, for what the faction did to him and his comrades. However it seemed Sharkface hated Carolina more as she is the one to have defeated him during their first encounter. When Sharkface is given a second chance to take down Carolina he accepts it and tries to kill Carolina first. Carolina on the other hand at first thought of him as nothing more then another Space Pirate, but after learning of his true identity she has since then slowly begun to despise Sharkface. Other Allison Carolina seemed to love her mother and it's shown that Allison affected Carolina very much. Although Allison was away often, Allison told Carolina to never say goodbye when they part ways, because "she was not gone, just not here right now." After Allison’s death, Carolina lived by her words, as she quotes her to Epsilon in Don't Say It. During Accentuate the Interrogative, Carolina becomes angry after failing to gain information from Zachary Miller, with Epsilon acknowledging that she takes after her mother. Dr. Grey After Carolina rescued the Blood Gulch Crew at F.A.C. Outpost 37, she also rescued Dr. Grey. Before Grey is formally introduced to Carolina in The Reunion, Grey treats Carolina's leg injury, but the latter is annoyed when the doctor calls her "sweetie." When Carolina reopens her wound in Crash Site Crashers, Grey quickly treats her and later berates her for opening up her injury. However, Carolina seems grateful to Grey, especially after the latter helps them interrogate Zachary Miller for more information. Category:Relationships